Red Lace
by Kasey22
Summary: Suliet Drabble; very little plot; their first I love yous and the wish for takeout.


A/N: What my imagination gave me after watching too many reruns and wondering what Dharma didn't make (since they made everything else).

Sometime in the intervening 3 years...

"Oh, my God."

"You like?"

"Where did you get that?" he asked slowly.

"Dharma lingerie. There's a catalog and everything."

"I am one lucky son of a bitch."

Juliet was kneeling on their bed wearing a red lace something with push up cups. Her long legs were were bare and her hair was piled up on her head.

"And I've been a bad, bad girl."

Sawyer was unzipping his jumpsuit faster than he ever had before, yanking off his boots and throwing the whole mess in a corner. When he was down to just his boxers, Juliet reached for him and he fell over with her, bouncing once on the bed before she climbed on top of him. Immediately he pulled down the push up cups and took one tight nipple into his hot mouth. "Yeah," she gasped, pushing his shorts down.

She pulled away from him and let her breasts graze his chest as she kissed her way down past his belly-button. "You look so fucking hot in that, Juliet," he said, pushing his fingers into her hair, feeling the pins come out as it tumbled down around her shoulders. He cradled the back of her head in his hands and tried not to lose his mind.

Juliet was touching him all over, using her tongue and fingers and breasts, too. He was gasping for air and for the millionth time he told himself that he didn't deserve this. How had he, James Ford the conman, gotten so lucky?

Before he completely dissolved, he lifted her head and said, "Come back up here."

She did as she was told, crawling back up until she was straddling his waist, his hands gripping her hips. He let his fingers reach under the lace and discovered that she wasn't wearing any matching panties. "Jesus."

"You can call me Juliet," she whispered as she settled herself slowly and deliberately and perfectly onto his body. He wanted to laugh but then she started to move and he lost his train of thought. He rocked his hips with hers and cupped her bottom and thought again that he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. He fucking loved this woman. She bent down and let him suckle her breasts again while she slowly rode him. The slow torture was agony and finally he couldn't take it anymore. Gathering up all of his strength, he expertly flipped her over so that he was on top.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy," he told her. Juliet smiled in anticipation, her eyelids heavy and her mouth swollen. He entered her quickly and she gasped and he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Did you say you've been a naughty girl?"

"Very naughty," she gasped. Their headboard was going to leave a mark on the wall.

"I could tell. Your mouth is just about the naughtiest thing I've ever experienced," he growled softly.

Juliet smiled and blew him a kiss. James smiled back and then kissed her hard, letting his tongue brush against her lips, all the while their rhythm was practically making the house shake.

He could feel her coming, over and over again and he was glad because he was ready but he didn't want to finish without making sure that she was taken care of, too. He let go then and stopped thinking completely while the stars exploded behind his eyes and fell to earth still burning.

Moments later, when they were coiled around each other spent and gasping for air, James whispered, "I fucking love you."

Juliet opened her eyes in surprise. "You do?" This thing between them had started out as sex and though it had been going on for over a year now neither of them had ever used the L-word.

"Yeah. I do." She looked at him, his face was completely at peace, his eyes were closed. "You make me so fucking happy," he said.

"Well good because I fucking love you, too." He opened his eyes and laughed hard at this, pulled her even closer to his body. "Oh, you fucking do, huh?"

"Yes, I fucking do," she said decisively. He laughed again and kissed her hard and then fell back onto the pillow, exhausted. "I love it when you swear."

"I never swear."

"I know. That's why I love it. When you do, you really, really mean something."

Juliet considered. She'd sworn because it had felt slightly funny to repeat his words back at him, but she couldn't deny that she wouldn't have sworn if she hadn't really meant it.

She snuggled in closer to him and said, "So...it's your turn to make dinner tonight."

"What I wouldn't give for take out," he smiled. And James stroked her neck and closed his eyes again.


End file.
